


Chasin' Tail

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Crack Treated Seriously, Dragons, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: Mick's saddled with an overgrown kitty for a job against the Darbynians. (Noir PI au with creatures)





	Chasin' Tail

**Author's Note:**

> prouvairablehulk suggested a "noir PI with creatures" and, as someone who knows next to nothing about noir, I decided to put werecat Len and dragon Mick in a mob bar.

Mick's been flickin' his lighter on and off for the past hour. He downs another shot with his free hand and swears, again, that whoever recommended this partner to him's gonna get a good kick in the balls and a nasty fire up their ass.

Lenny Snart. Of all the people in the city, they had to saddle the dragon with an overgrown cat to take down the Darbynians. Lenny doesn't even like Mick's fire. He's a  _lynx_. Canadian by breed, but the last time somebody said he wasn't born in Central, he knocked their teeth out. Cold, touchy bastard.

With hips to die for and a smirk to launch ships. Mick flicks his lighter again.

This job's the worst.

Snart's tiny little tail sways like it's trying to look more than it is. Gets the target's eye, though, and that's what they're aimin' for in this upscale cesspool of a mob bar. His ears keep twitchin' on his head too, cat eyes crinkling like the Cheshire whenever he leans further across the table. Catalina Darbynian's hooked, no doubt about it, but her guards're gettin' suspicious. Lenny knows it. Mick knows it.

Five minutes, tops.

Mick just wants a beer and a bonfire. This whole dressin' up thing ain't his scene.

A guard's yanking Lenny back. Mick waits.

Another guard comes up behind Lenny. Mick waits.

The kitty's smirkin' up a storm. He says, "Cool it, boys."

Mick gets up and unfurls his wings.

Idiot adrenaline junkie of a partner. He's gonna get himself killed one day.

But damn if he doesn't start the best fights.


End file.
